Reunited
by Disuse
Summary: Once Lloyd and Colette are reunited when Colette left Lloyd behind, they stay at a random inn for some chat and uneasy confessions. Angstyfluff. Please enjoy!


I must admit, I couldn't think of a decent title, nor summary. This is just a bunch of Colloyd angsty fluff with some minor spoilers. I hope that you enjoy this, and a special call out to the author _Tekli _for inspiring me with her beautiful written Colloyds--I can only hope that I'll match her skill some day. Now, please, read, and enjoy.  
----

Soft footsteps echoed down the hall, accompanied by louder, sturdier footsteps. Soft voices were ignored by those snoring down the hallway, besides the small opened eye of one merely watching over. But the two paid the eyes no mind and stepped outside.

Different. How different they were. One a fair maiden, couldn't be called anything but beautiful with a wave of golden hair flowing down her back with an almost unnatural curve and sparkling blue eyes that could pierce the darkest of souls. Small and delicate, she cried out for protection and care even though she was astute in her insistence that she could take care of herself.

The one beside her, their shoulders almost touching was tall and proud, a wave of untamable brown hair atop his head and soft brown eyes belying his large stature. With a sturdy build and a sleek posture, he towered above his small companion as he gave off the image that he could take care of himself—But maybe, just maybe, he needed someone with him.

Finally one spoke hesitantly, "…Why didn't you tell me?"

"Hm?" She turned around, her hair encasing her legs as she did so, "What do you mean Lloyd?"

"I mean…Why didn't you tell me? You told me that we were friends—And maybe—Well, actually…" Lloyd trailed off, confusion in his gentle eyes as he started over again, "I mean, we were—are—friends! You left without me." Straightforward and halting was his speech as he fumbled over what he was trying to say without appearing harsh.

The soon to be angel looked down at the ground, clasping her arms in front of her chest as she stared resolutely at the ground, swallowing hard, "I didn't want you to get hurt?"

"What?"

"I didn't want you to get hurt." Her voice was more sure, sterner this time. She looked up at him, her eyes shining in the dimness of the night, with only the small sound of wind to keep them company.

"I was more hurt by your lying." Lloyd's voice sounded almost the way Colette's did—Soft, unsure, hesitant. It wasn't often that he spoke about how _he _felt—Mostly about others, and how they shouldn't get hurt. But with his angel fallen straight from heaven, if he couldn't be honest with her, who could he be honest with? "I wanted to come with you. To make sure…"

"That I wouldn't die?" Colette's head snapped up as she stared up at Lloyd solemnly, "People become angels when they die, so they're not really dead." She looked away, giving an awkward giggle as she wound her hands together nervously.

Lloyd looked down at her, confused, "Colette, you'll become an angel. That's nothing like dieing." He pressed her close to his chest, feeling much more comfortable with his role as a protector rather than a seeker. "Colette, you'll go to heaven, become an angel, and save the world! You and the world both, you'll both be happy, you'll both be…_Alive._"

This made the fledgling sob even harder.

"I'm sorry Lloyd, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for being a burden, a pain, a…A…" She sputtered, trying to calm down. "I'm sorry." Colette broke off the embrace for a moment, taking a deep breath and smiled up at him.

"Don't say sorry." you safe. It's dangerous, it's dangerous out here…" She whispered, clinging on

"I'm sorry for lying. I wanted to keep you safe." She clung on to his chest, the one sane thing she knew. Lloyd was a rock amidst the confusion, and even if he wasn't as solid as a rock should be, he was always able to keep her safe.

"That's why I had to come. I couldn't let you die. You're my friend." Lloyd spoke softly, stroking Colette's fine hair softly, trying awkwardly to calm her down.

Silence ensued as the sobs decreased.

"Something doesn't make sense, Colette." A small gesture of questioning was made in response, "If the angels choose you, then why do you have to go through all of this stuff? Why don't the just make you an angel? If you're chosen, then why do all of these people die? I just don't get it. I mean, anyone with eyes could see that you're already an…A good person."

"They have to make sure we're strong enough. To become an angel." Colette pondered that for a moment, "The Goddess will look after us." Colette stared up ay him pleadingly, insisting to him, "The Goddess knows all, she'll protect us. You're a good person. I'm a good person. The Goddess will protect us, she will, I know it!" Colette seemed to be speaking to herself just as much as to Lloyd.

It was Lloyd who was silent this time.

"I'm sorry for lying Lloyd, I really am. I just don't want you to get hurt. You do know that you mean more to me than…." Colette trailed off, holding him in her gaze unwaveringly.

"Just friends? More than just friends?" Lloyd looked at her, brown eyes meeting blue as they fell back into their easy embrace.

"Yes."

And as they clung to each other, they knew that this wouldn't last. Both of them. So they better enjoy it while they can, because quite simply, they wouldn't stop loving each other whether one died or not.

Two pairs of lips enfolded each other as many tears were shed—The last tears that Colette would shed for a very long time as they sat together.

"I'll protect you forever Colette. You won't die. You'll be happy. And I'll never, _never _stop loving you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

They were reunited once again. No matter what would happen to them, they would never ever forget that they were one, bound together as soon as their eyes met. Two soft lips, warm with love met each other, the scent wafting around as finally, throughout the tears, there were smiles. Smiles for their love, and tears about what was next to come.

Two pinkies, two hearts, two lips and two hands enfolded each other that night.  
--

Did you like it, hate it, blab, blab, blab...Well, anyhow, please, R&R!


End file.
